


Camp Angel

by A_Writer231



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writer231/pseuds/A_Writer231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This entire thing is set AFTER Supernatural is COMPLETLY over. So its post-Supernatural. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Camp Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is set AFTER Supernatural is COMPLETLY over. So its post-Supernatural. Enjoy~

Why is this happening to me? But I guess we all ask that when something bad happens to us. Maybe your 'why me' relates to getting a bad grade, getting in trouble or somebody rear-ends you while driving. Mine is different from all of that, and only a few unlucky ones get to experience this horrifying event. No one ever wants to be on the receiving end of this deal.

At this very moment, I'm running. Running as fast as possible away from the men. My chest burns from exertion and there's a stitch in my side. I wheeze as my feet keep hitting the pavement on this dark night; turning me down the side if a building only to come up short.

A high brick wall looms ahead and I quickly back track. But as soon as I turn towards the entrance to this isolated dead end, they're already there, waiting for me. One cracks a grin like a feral animal. But then again, I guess they are.

"Well, that was exciting. But the fun's just getting started." Both stalk their way towards me and back up; eyes frantically looking for an escape. On the side was a stack of milk crates and garbage cans. Maybe, just maybe.

I glance once more at the two advancing before spinning and climbing up my one chance at freedom. A smile creeps onto my lips, just tasting the sheer closeness I am to escape about half way up. I'm going to make it, get out clean and free. There's a tug in the back of my shirt and I'm ripped down; a scream pouring from my throat.

It cuts off as I hit the ground, hands and knees skidding across the pavement. I groan and sit up.

"Tried to get away from us; not happening. Not until we're done with you." The second spoke.

Cold water doused my veins, and my chest tightened uncomfortably. How did I end up in this situation to begin with? Well it doesn't matter now, what matters is trying to find a way to get away unscarred.

"Hold her arms down; I don't want her getting any funny ideas."  
I shuffle away, another attempt, but he falls on top of me; jabbing his knee into my stomach and knocking the wind out of me. We tussle briefly but he quickly pins my arms down. A sob works its way to my throat and my eyes glaze over with I shed, but soon to be used, tears.

The one holding my hands down kisses my neck and I keep my head turned away from his unwanted affection. A tear slips out as I hear the other one messing with his clothes and the tare of plastic. And there is nothing I can do t stop this, nothing but pray. So I do.

I pray to God, asking him to help me - save me from this horrid fate. To strike them down where they stand or - hell - have some vigilante appear at the mouth of the ally on this oddly empty part of town.

My shirt gets rucked up to my neck and the button of my jeans get snapped open. Again, I question, why me, now praying to anyone. To anyone and everyone who will listen to my silent prayers. To God mostly, but also to his gifted children - the Angels; even his one bad egg, who was kicked from heaven down to hell - Lucifer or Satan. I prayed to them all, asking - pleading for one of them to save me; I don't care who.

And when the fear grows and hope seems lost is when my jeans get pulled down to my knees and hands creep under my knickers; both men get blown off me.

"Leave now, or fear the wrath of heaven upon your soul." A gravelly voice threatened and the two men quickly cleared out.

With tears spilling from my eyes and a blush from embarrassment or humiliation across my cheeks, I fix my clothing hastily. My savior bends down in front of my, straightens my shirt and fixes the collar.

"You are safe now, you can stop crying." He speaks gently, but his voice is still gruff.

"Are you an Angel?" I ask, mopping up a few stray tears. I expect him to laugh and play it off all cool like but he nods his head and with complete sincerity says,

"Yes, I'm an Angel of The Lord."

A fresh wave of tears fills my eyes and I grin up at the man - getting a good look at him for the first time. Crystal blue eyes gaze back down at me - knowledge beyond imagination swirling behind such beautiful eyes. His black hair blends in with the night and his jaw is shadowed in stubble. A tan trench coat covers up a navy blue suit and a royal blue tie hangs loose and crooked from around his neck.

He holds out a hand t me and I lightly place my palms in his. He stands and pulls me up along with him.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me - for hearing, and answering, my prayers."

"You are welcome," he reaches a hand up and brushes away some escaped eye drool with the pad of his thumb. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I take a quick assessment of my person and shake my head. "Nothing permanent or life threatening. Just a few bruises and the memory this will leave behind."

He nods, raises a hand and presses his first two fingers to my forehead; my eyes drift shut. A warmth flows over me, starting from my head and washing down to my toes. Content and pie evil feeling erupted deep in my chest. I gasp and he pulls his hand away. My eyes flicker open and up to his.

"What did you do?" I ask, slightly breathless.

"I have healed you. Physically and I've pointed you in the right direction for mental healing."

I nod and push some hair behind my ear, nervous now. There is an Angel standing in front of me, who just saved me from something terrible and I've no idea what to say - much less do.

"Um... Thank you, again, for what you've done." I dip my head.

"No thanks are needed; it is the job of us Angels to help when needed. As you humans say, it's no problem." He sounded awkward as he said this.

I give a small laugh and look back up at him, well more like straight ahead since my Angel isn't too much taller then I. His eyes gained a faraway look for a few moments before his eyes focused back on me.

"I'm supposed I take you from here to some place where you'll be safe now." He supplies.

"To where, and why?"

"A place for others like you and so you'll stay safe - as I just said."

I felt the need to smack myself in the face, but resisted only for the fear of getting my sanity questioned.

"No, I mean, why do I need to be kept safe - didn't you just save me? Won I be alright now?"

He blinks down at me owlishly. "The one is Angels save from things like what happened today, we take them to a town solely for them until they die. Since we've had our father return to us - changes have been made, for the better."

"So this is basically punishment for you guys?"

"For some of us, yes - but there are still a greater amount who think this is a small step of repaying the humans for all the horror we have caused them."

I nod and look to my feet. Can I afford to just drop everything and leave? Yes. Will I? Yes. Will anyone miss me? Probably not. Do I trust this Angel? Well he did save me from those men.

"I'll go; I'll go to this angel camp and live there." I look back up at him, chin tilted up, confidence flowing through me.

He holds out both hands to me, palms facing the night sky. I place mine in his and we grip tight to each other.  
“Close your eyes.” He commands, and I oblige. I feel a tugging at my heart and my breath is once again stolen, but only momentarily. My feet touch down to the ground I didn’t even know they left. My Angel loosens his grip and I pop my eyes open.  
Immediately vertigo hits me and my eyes slip shut again as my body crumples in on itself. I feel myself being lifted up and held against someone like a mother holds a toddler against her hip before I’m encased in black.

 

I come too slowly, my senses taking their sweet time turning on. My body is warm and surrounded by a thick fleece blanket; my head atop a pillow. I sigh with content and blink my eyes open. The room I’m in a flied with soft whites and greys, and is very clean looking. I sit up and run a hand through my hair.  
“Now where am I?” I question to myself.  
“You are in the compound.” I follow the voice to see my Angel sitting ram-rod straight in a chair along the back wall to the room on my left. 

My nose scrunches up. “You mean at the city for the people saved by angels?”

He nods. “How are you feeling?” I push a hand through my hair again; twirling a chunk between my fingers. 

“Alright I guess – I mean what happened is still… fresh in my mind,” I cringe. “The thought of it still makes me feel disgusting.”

Again he nods. “I might be able to help with that – will you be willing?”

“Help how? I mean – you’ve already helped physically, how can you fix me mentally or emotionally?”

The Angel stands and walks towards me; stopping beside me. “My grace may just be able to help make you feel - … alright inside.”

I huff, disbelief crossing my features.

“You do not believe me.” A statement, not a question.

“It just seems… out there, but I want to try it all the same. How does this work now?”

“We have to be touching for my grace to surround you. The more, the better it will engulf you and help you heal.”

I rub my hands together. “How are we going to go about this?” 

His eyes drop down to his toes and he leans on one leg, then the other. “I am not sure how long this will take, so it may be in our best interest to lie down.”

“Alright,” That’s understandable – it could take hours to complete or even get partially done. “Let’s do this.”

I shift over on the bed and hold the covers back for him. He hesitates but kicks off his dress shoes, and slides in next to me. I’m not sure how I didn’t feel it before, but from this distance I can feel… something radiate from his that has a safe feel to it. I recover myself and throw the corner over him and lean into him. He throws his arm around my back and in return I throw one over his torso. 

“I…” He hesitates. “Apologize if you are uncomfortable with this, this is the only way I know how to do this. And I am not knowledgeable in the proper way to hold someone.” His voice is somber and calculated.

A giggle slips out. “I don’t really know either, but this feels like it should be right.” 

He doesn’t reply but that’s alright with me. Once we settle down and are comfortable, a gentle prodding touches the back of my mind. Its calm center is intriguing and I let it ‘into’ my mind, traveling where it will. It moves to the forefront and stops, pulses once and then, I guess you can describe it as, exploding. I gasp and squeeze my eyes shut and cling tightly to the angel at my side. The sensation has me reeling, pushing back against the invading force along with the angel next to me. 

“Relax, it’s helping, not hurting.” The angel speaks softly in my ear, holding me down against him tightly. 

With much reluctance and a whimper on my part, I make myself relax and accept the fluid ball of… well, angel grace, allowing it to once again take control. Once again it pulses and explodes – but on a much softer level. Like a wave rolling in. From my mind, it expands; traveling down my spinal cord and seeping out to the end of each limb. My muscles loosen as it passes over them, and my heart beat slows down.

I snuggle into my savior, throw a leg over one of his own and hold onto a handful of material from his jacket. He stiffens slightly but ends up shuffling to accommodating my position. Slowly, I drift off into dreamland, the calming grace of this angel beside me the entire time. 

 

I awoke again, well nested and warm feeling on the inside, The angel that was beside me gone, but I can still feel his grace lingering with me. I get up out of bed, feet hitting the cold tile floor. The bones along my spine realign as I reach for the sky. A content sigh brushes past my lips as I spy a pile of clothing on the dresser at the foot of my bed. 

I pick up the top item and shake it out to find a shirt in my fingertips. A bundle of material falls to the ground. I gingerly pick it up to find a set of black, nondescript undergarments. I giggle at the thought of the trench coat angel picking me out underwear and trying my guess my size. I change into the outfit, a cotton white crew neck and light blue scrub pants with white Toms that I find by my door. Stepping outside, I find myself stuck with a decision: Right of Left? 

As I’m contemplating which way to go, a voice, my angel’s voice, flows through my head.  
“Take a right and at the end of the hallway, take a left. From there, follow others dressed much like you.” I startle a little, but other than that I’m intrigued. Hesitantly, I attempt to answer his voice in my head.  
“Will I see you again? Where are you right now?”  
“At the moment, I’m busy with a few of my charges; I will visit soon however. Now go! Do not be late!”  
“Alright, thanks” I begin walking in the direction he had told me.  
I didn’t receive another response, but I didn’t think much of it. I round the corner and see a few people in similar uniforms to mine. All of them have a peaceful look about them. A male with bright green eyes and brown hair does a double take, then walks over to me. He smiles shyly when he comes near.  
“HI! You’re new here?” He asks.  
“That easy to tell?”  
He chuckles. “You have a look of awe about you. Helps, too, that I haven’t seen you here before. Anyway, follow me!” He turns and walks away and I follow after him. His long strides slow up enough that I’m able to keep up easily enough. After another few turns down hallways that looked like the last, the hall opens up into a huge room with rows of lockers along the sides. The man turns and looks at me. “Just find yours, then follow the crowd.”  
I nod up at him and hold out my hand, “Thank you…”  
He takes my hand in his grip, firm, but not over powering. “Sam.”  
“(Y/N), nice meeting you, Sam.”  
“Same to you.” I watch him head off in direction of his own locker.  
From deep within me, I feel a tug to the right and I follow the feeling. The pull brings me to locker 8012014. There is a lock on the door; I furrow my brow.  
“Just touch your lock. It will open.” I look up towards the voice and find a blonde, curly haired girl. “Jo, Nice to meet you.  
“(Y/N), thank you.” I poke at the lock and it spring open. Inside is a pair of work jeans, a shirt, and a dark blue hoodie.  
“No problem! See you in there.” She struts off, clothes in hand, and the locker slams shut behind her. I gather the neat stack of clothing, fingering the material of the hoodie. Familiar grace lingers on the cotton and it makes me smile.  
“Hey new kid.” I look up, startled, at the offending voice. “Warning you now, don’t get too attached to the angel that saved you. They don’t stick around for long. I not in thanks at the brunette, British girl.  
“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” I watch her saunter off with a hop in her step. Makes me wonder what other kind of people are in here in the compound. If there are others that are as nice as Sam and Jo or are a lot of them like the brunette? Well, I live here now, I have lots of time to wander and explore. So it doesn’t matter what she says, I know my angel will be there for me when I need him. The lingering of his grace on the sweatshirt proves as much. I smile into the navy-colored material of the zip up jacket. The warm peaceful feeling floods over me again.  
“My name is Castiel.”


End file.
